Excusas
by Gaby007
Summary: Peter está cansado luego de una persecusión bastante larga. Cansado, decide llegar a casa de Wide y dormir ahí solo un rato. Lamentablemente, un error suyo lleva al enfado de Deadpool y a su promesa de venganza, aunque el universitario está cansado. Todo comienza con un accidente de un adormilado universitario y de una pelea interna de un mercenario. ¿Peter lo está seduciendo?
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, ¡saludos! Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom de comic y comienzo con un crossover con una pareja algo... peculiar. ¡Por más historias buenas del SpideyPool!

 **Excusas.**

 **Capítulo 1.** _Un día ansado._

Había sido solo un accidente, pero la mirada tan fiera que Wade le daba lo hacía sentir como si acabara de cometer el peor pecado de todos, ¡como si fuera una persona completamente desagradable!

Y eso lo hacía sentir confundido.

Mareado por el sentimiento, ahoga un suspiro contra su mano, mientras retrocede un par de pasos.

— Lo siento, no me fijé... Lo siento.

El plato yacía en el suelo, ya completamente fragmentado y en piezas, y junto a sus restos al menos siete chimichangas, que antes estaban puestas en montaña sobre el plato, yacían llenándose de la basura que pueda haber en el suelo.

Y Wade no parecía contento, pero que haya cambiado ahora su mueca a una interesada lo hace saber que está teniendo una de esas conversaciones internas tan extrañas de siempre.

Agobiado, Peter busca su escape sutilmente al deslizarse hacia un lado. Este estaba resultado el día más agotador que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Se va quitando la máscara mientras se acerca a la horrenda cama de Wade, donde se echa sin más. Es consciente de que él lo siguió desde que salió de la _escena del crimen_ pero no lo puede evitar, está muy cansado.

Sí, lo que casi nunca pasa estaba pasando: Peter estaba evitando una responsabilidad.

Que alguien llame a las autoridades...

— ¿Qué tanto pasó?

Que Wade haya decidido portarse amable lo sorprende. Abre uno de sus ojos y gira la cabeza para voltear a verlo.

Pero termina rodando los ojos. ¡El mercenario ni siquiera lo está mirando a la cara! ¿Perdió algo allá en su trasero?

— Corrí como jamás he corrido en mi vida. Estoy molido.

— ¿Las cosas se pusieron tan chungas?

— Vaya que si... —No se molesta cuando la mano de Wade, grande, se posa sobre uno de sus glúteos para tantear. Tampoco es que sea la primera vez que lo hace. — El mercado era tan cerrado que no podía usar telarañas sin cargarme veinte puestos. Y había tanta gente...

— Vale. Llegas a mi casa, que por cierto me sigue sorprendiendo, vas a cargarte mi cena y luego te vienes a regodear en mi cama y a quejarte de tu día, ¿algo más? —Y aprieta el glúteo. — Planeo vengarme.

— ¿No puedes solo salir y comprar más?

— No saben tan bien como las que echaste a perder.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Fastidiado, Peter se da la vuelta y se sienta sobre la cama. La mano que antes estaba en su glúteo se posa ahora sobre su muslo, tensándolo. — ¡Ni siquiera las probaste!

— ¡No lo necesito para saber que eran deliciosas!

— Oh, Wade. —Suspira de forma ruidosa, llevándose una mano a la roja cara.

— Oh, Wade. —Imita sus palabras, pero con un tono mucho más meloso y coqueto. Los sentidos de Peter se disparan al instante, pero está lo suficientemente cansado como para apartarlo de una patada y echarse a dormir sin más. — No pienses que puedes venir a acostarte en mi cama sin mí.

No es justo.

La mano se desliza desde su muslo hacia abajo, acariciando su rodilla y su pantorrilla. Pronto, la mano de Wade sube otra vez hacia su muslo y hasta se atreve a subir un poco más hacia el muslo interno, por encima de la gruesa tela azul.

— No tienes que hacer nada, Spidey. Déjamelo todo a mi~

Era cuestión de tiempo para que comience a fastidiar, y es cuestión de tiempo para que Peter pierda la cabeza y lo eche de una patada para que lo deje dormir en paz.

¿Por qué tuvo que venir? ¿Por qué de entre todos los lugares la casa de Deadpool era la más cercana? ¿Por qué el antihéroe estaba aquí y no afuera trabajando o lo que sea para que él pudiera descansar en paz?

Quizá porque dentro de su mente, está aceptando que se siente cómodo con Wade.

A veces.

Muy pocas veces.

Bueno, sólo si no lo está fastidiando como ahora, intentando seducirlo con esa mano loca y ese tono acaramelado, incluso siente que tras esa máscara roja y negra Wade lo ve con fingido y obsesivo amor, y muy posiblemente era cierto.

— ¿Me dejas dormir en tu casa?

— ¿Podemos coger?

— No.

— ¡Injusto!

— ¡Oportunista!

— ¡Bien, no importa! —Wade se incorpora de inmediato y, dramáticamente, posa una mano sobre la casi destruida mesita de noche, cometiendo el quizá error de recargar todo su peso ahí.

La mesita cede y por fin, luego de tantos años de lucha contra este enfermo, se rompe.

Pero Wade sigue en su mismo puesto, apoyado en el aire como si nada, mirando despectivamente a Peter quien a su vez le responde la mirada con otra fierecilla.

— ¡Escandalosamente atractivo! —Exclama de repente Wade, y Peter casi puede jurar haber visto corazones alrededor de su cabeza, estúpidos corazones rosados.

— ¡Estás loco!

A saber cómo se sale de esta situación.

Aunque quizá, él quiere que pase, ¿no? Usar el cansancio es una excusa y Peter está bastante molesto por admitirlo, pero no es un tonto tampoco.

Quizá solo quiere meterse un poco con alguien peligroso.

.

El capítulo es algo corto porque realmente estoy aprendiendo de los personajes recién, jamás he llevado a cabo una relación en escrito como la que tienen Wide y Peter, me acostumbraré (?)

Me despido~


	2. Chapter 2

Este es otro bonito capítulo en el que intento acostumbrarme a los personajes. Wade me sigue matando (¿?)

¡A propósito! Muchas gracias a la nena que me corrigió en un review anónimo en el primer capítulo. ¡Tenías razón! Escribía Wide en la narración y por alguna razón, Wade en los diálogos de Peter, kemepaza(?

Ojalá no se repita.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap~

 **Excusas.**

 **Capítulo 2.** _¡Sal conmigo!_

Esto era ridículamente extraño.

Ni siquiera debería darle tantas vueltas.

 _Peter, me estás volviendo loco._

Jamás lo había escuchado tan serio, incluso no pensaba que Wade pudiera decir algo así con un tono tan… ¡tan lleno de seguridad, y de un sentimiento que NO debería existir!

Wade parecía genuinamente enamorado, y Peter no está seguro de cómo responder correctamente. Una historia de amor con DeadPool no sonaba nada bien, ¡sonaba a desastre, el desastre más catastróficos de todos!

Un desastre que no está seguro de poder soportar.

Y gracias a eso, ahora no podía concentrarse en la prueba.

Frustrado, se despeina con algo de fuerza y suelta un bufido tan fuerte que llama la atención de una que otra jovencita. Su ceño fruncido y su gesto duro no hace nada más que dar la idea de que la prueba es muy complicada.

Pero nada de eso, debe darse prisa y salir de esta situación tan terrible.

Con decisión, toma el lápiz y da una ojeada rápida a la quinta pregunta, que fue en la que se quedó antes de frustrarse. La re-lee y finalmente comienza a escribir con magistral rapidez sobre el papel, en menos de dos minutos ha avanzado hasta la pregunta ocho. Y así hasta la número quince, la última.

Prueba terminada.

Da vuelta a la hoja y posa sus manos encima de la prueba, con sus dedos cruzados.

— Señor Parker, veo que ha terminado. ¿Quiere pasar a dejarme su prueba en el escritorio? Puede retirarse. Ah, señorita Steel, usted también…

Deja de escuchar luego de unos segundos, simplemente se levanta, toma su mochila la cual cuelga a su hombro y se va directo al escritorio del profesor para entregar la prueba. Era última hora, así que con toda libertad puede irse y piensa hacerlo rápido, aunque cierta rubia no ha dejado de verlo desde que suspiró hace un rato.

Sale rápidamente del aula y se apresura a paso rápido por los pasillos hacia la entrada principal. Por supuesto que tiene toda la intención de irse rápido al trabajo, pero cierto individuo lo detiene con una mano en el pecho.

Vaya, no lo sintió.

Impresionado, gira un poco la cabeza y ve al hombre a su lado. Viene nada más y nada menos que como civil, y como esa capucha no consigue cubrirle toda la cara es más que evidente de quién se trata.

— ¿Me esperabas?

La sonrisa sarcástica de Wade alertó a Peter, quien presintiendo una nefasta broma irónica vio más correcto tomarlo del brazo y bajar apresuradamente las escaleras de la universidad.

— No puedo creer que sepas en dónde estudio.

— ¡Lo sé todo de ti, cariño! —De forma bastante animada, Wade atrae al jovencito a su propio cuerpo en un apretado abrazo por la cintura. Luego le quita la mochila del hombro y se la echa al propio. Actúa como lo que no es: un caballero. — ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta cuando el más joven se suelta, Wade se niega a devolverle la mochila. — ¡Vamos a una cita, no puedes ir a trabajar ahora!

— Wade, estoy bastante frustrado ahora. Solo déjame irme, ¡Nos veremos más tarde!

Pensó que ya estaba, pero ni bien se da la vuelta ya tiene las manos del hombre sobre sus hombros, haciendo fuerza.

— Ni de coña.

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso para ir a trabajar.

Si se hubiera dado la vuelta para encararlo, habría notado que Wade apretaba la mandíbula un poco. Pero se da la vuelta a tiempo para verlo cruzarse de brazos en un berrinche.

— Me debes una cena, ¿recuerdas? Y debo dormir una noche en tu cama. ¡Me lo debes!

Lo de la cena lo acepta, fue su culpa habérsela arruinado el día anterior, pero lo de dormir una noche en la cama…

— ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste dormir, pervertido!

Quizá no haya sido buena idea decirlo en voz alta.

.

Tengo una propuesta. Me gustaría saber si el siguiente capítulo sea respecto a lo que pasó la noche anterior -cosa muy obvia la verdad: sexo- o si sigo con la cita uvu El punto es que no quiero exceder mucho el largo de los capítulos como en otras de mis obras. Este fanfic es para que yo pase rato y experimente, ¡por eso me gustaría saber lo que quieren! uvu


	3. Chapter 3

Quedó chido (¿?)

 **Excusas.**

 **Capítulo 3.** Peticiones de mal gusto.

Era una extraña comodidad la que se sentía en el ambiente.

Peter leía un libro sentado en nada más y nada menos que el regazo de Wade, que a su vez comía una de sus chimichangas mientras con su mano libre buscaba un canal interesante en esa preciosa pantalla planta.

Con el aire acondicionado encendido y con una bonita noche, todo parecía perfecto.

— Cariño, levanta, quiero un…

Antes de que Wade acabara de hablar, una red de telaraña sale de la mano de Peter y va con dirección a una gaseosa allá por la mesita de noche. De un tirón la atrae y Wade alcanza a atraparla antes de que le golpeara la cabeza.

— ¡Joder, qué buen servicio tienen aquí!

— Baja la voz, mi tía seguro duerme…

— Eres increíble. Solo quería decir eso, ya me callo.

El silencio no duró mucho tiempo.

— Arañita~

— ¿Mh?

— ¿En serio hoy vamos a dormir juntos?

Peter se toma un momento antes de contestar, no sin antes cerrar su libro tras poner un separador y dejarlo a un lado;

— Sí.

— ¿Y podremos repetir lo de ayer?

— Podría decir que no, pero de todas formas vas a conseguirlo, así que sí.

Sintió sus mejillas ardes cuando, bajo su trasero, la dureza de algo que obviamente no es una katana se hizo notar.

— ¡Pero en silencio!

— ¿Coger en silencio? ¡Vaya petición de mal gusto, Peter!

Si la tierna tía May estuviese despierta seguro pensaría lo mismo.

.

Me siento chida, aunque solo seguiré escribiendo cosas cortitas como esta antes de atreverme a un fanfic más… de mi estilo, osea largo y de capítulos de más de dos mil palabras.

¡Estoy dispuesta a leer opiniones! Las necesito, no tengo nada más que los comics para las personalidades de estos dos y toda clase de ayuda para esta pareja me vendría bien.


End file.
